Unexpected
by KirreiR.H
Summary: "Do you ever get the feeling that you want to bath in Taco's?"  "No, why?"  "Because I do!" Random right? There is more where that came from. I Know that you want to read this now. Trust me I would to. HitsuHina everyone. Enjoy! And say: Flaba daba ding.
1. The Missing Puzzle Piece

_Welcome to the first chapter of 'Unexpected'. This story is about me not telling you what its about. Yeah I know I'm not funny but I try to be. Enjoy this chapter and the chapters ahead. _

* * *

_**Chapter One **_

_**The Missing Puzzle Piece **_

_**Momo Hinamori's Point of View**_

'_How could I be so stupid'_ I thought to my self. _'If only I had just divided I would have gotten and 'A+'. Damn, damn, damn. But no Ofcourse I didn't get it right because of the mother fu-'_

"Miss. Hinamori are you alright?" I shot my head up at the question I had received. I met my teacher's glance and found worry and amusement in it.

" Yes Mr.V I am."

" In any matters, may I speak with you after class." All I could do was nod for my answer as the whole class was starring at me. My cheeks felt as if they were on fire from all the embarrassment my teacher had given me. "Now back to the lesson, shall we?" he asked the class and turned to the white board to write down that nights homework. As my blush grew lighter and no one was starring at me I followed everyone's example and copied the information for the homework.

As I wrote the information down in my journal a piece of folded, lined paper landed in my view of the work that needed to be done. I pushed it off to the side tell I finished every word on the board. I opened it up and saw random doodles on it signaling it was from my best friend Kirrei. There was a message in the middle of all the doodles that read:

_Hey Y does Mr.V want 2 talk 2 U? Do U think its because U spaced out again?_

I wrote back saying that was most likely the case. We continued to write back and forth tell the bell rang signaling the students school was over.

I approached the teacher's desk waiting for him to tell me that I'm in trouble or need to do better at paying attention in class or-

"Hinamori why are you getting a transfer all the sudden?" he asked with a confused look on his face that I shared with him. 'What did he just say? Did I hear him correctly?' I asked my self, trying to find the words to say. With out my even knowing it, I spilled out the words that played over and over in my head.

"Transfer? What transfer? I'm not transferring anywhere." I explained as quick, as my mouth would let me form the words. I was Confused out of my mind and my reactions didn't go unnoticed.

"Well obviously you don't know as much as us staff members do." He concluded.

"What is this about?" I questioned him, searching for an explanation.

" The school received a call from you parents today, saying you where going to be leaving this school on Friday." He said calmly. I was trying to get all the new thoughts in my head to line up so I could figure out what was going on. Then it hit me.

"Wait a second, today's Friday." The shock of knowing today could be my last. Damn, what the, what was going on?

"Yes that's exactly why I wanted to talk to you. None of the other teaches seemed fazed by this but myself. I was hoping you could explain but now I know that we both have no knowledge of what's going on. Again in any matters you're name, after three o'clock, will be took out of the student list. I advise you to go home and ask your parents about the matter." He carefully explained.

"Yes, thank you. Hopefully I can get this straitened out."

"Hopefully. Good luck."

"Thank you" was all I could say. Nothing else came to mind. I started to walk to the door. Half way out of the room I herd his voice call me again.

"Hinamori?" he asked.

"Yes."

"If you do get transferred I'd like to let you know that you're an amazing student and you will be missed if you leave. And promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"If you do go…" there was a silence that felt like a few minutes "… tell any new teacher you get that… they would be nothing compared to me."

"I will. Guaranteed." I responded as I looked for his witch was just a warm 'thank you' smile. "good bye."

"Good bye… Momo." And with that said I walked out the door into the hall way and to my locker. Just incase the rumor was true I wanted to have everything before I did leave. With everything in my hand my locker was slammed shut. The only bad part about it slamming shut was…_**that I didn't do it!**_

I quickly turn my head in the direction it could have come from. My nerves tensed, my heart off beat, and I started to feel warm. 'Not the good going fuzzy felling' but the 'oh my gosh, I feel like I'm about to sweat' kind of warm.

"If you do go… tell any new teacher you get that… they would be nothing compared to me." I herd a female voice mimic my earlier conversation. When I saw her face it calmed my. Even though her sarcastic, evil smile was on her face, her blonde hair and the warm smile that was about to come calmed me.

"**KIRREI, THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"** I yell, my voice echoing throughout the halls.

"Kirrei, that's not funny." She mimicked. My relief turned to annoyance. "Chill I was joking."

"Not funny. Not funny at all." I replied at her attempt at an apology. She just rolled her eyes at me. "How long where you their and how much did you here?" I asked.

"The whole time, and all of it." She answered.

"Smooth stalker."

" Only for you, cause I love you."

"Huh, right." She cocked her to the side like a dog.

"Do you not trust your best friend?"

"There are moments that I don't trust you when you say you're sane."

"Ha, ha very funny."

"I know, I thought so to." I replied. She just starred at me. She didn't move an inch. She was like a statue. Not a single noise could be heard from her. "Wow that's the first." She stayed there still. It was starting to scare me. "Did you practice new ways of scarring me?"

"Yep." Finally she talked. "Now lets go." I stared at her for a moment. "To see what the hell is going on with that transfer crap."

We both left the school and directed our attention on getting to my house. And unfolding this mystery.

* * *

DUN, DUN, DuUuUuUuN. IS IT TRUE! Will she get transferred or was it all just an F'ed up prank. Find out next time on "Unexpected" if I get at least 3 reviews. Good or bad, I don't care. Please review. LUVS!


	2. JAWHAT!

Oki doki! Here's chapter TWO! Remember that you should enjoy this not hate it. I will accept flames. But if you flame me at least put in a good thing. Luvs you for reading. Oh and P.S. NO ONE OWNS BLEACH ON FANFICTION! And also (M) = Momo and (K) = Kirrei. And for people how don't know what a TRANSFER is, It's a student that is being moved to another school ether out of state or country.

* * *

Chapter Two

JA- WHAT?

Momo/ Kirrei's Point Of View

(M) POV

* * *

We made our way up the street to my house. ' What if I actually did leave? What in the world would I do? Where would I go? Would I –'

"MOMO!" Kirrei yelled at me, pulling me rudely out of my thoughts.

"GWAA!" was my only response.

"You went passed it."

"Passed what?" all she did was point. I followed her finger to direction she wanted me to look. There was a building. A White House with dark green siding and roof. The door was designed with glass carvings. The handle painted gold. The building was my own house. 'How could I have passed my own house?'

"I don't know," she said as if she was reading my mind. "But there's no time to waist come on." she continued. She walked over to where I was, grabbed my hand and guided me into my house. Once in we went to the living room witch would most likely to be where my parents were located. Just as we thought, my parents were indeed in the living room but something was off about them. Any other time we saw my parents were when they were happy, cheery, and silly. That's just the kind of people they were, but not today. Today they looked distracted, confused, wanting answers, witch we both shared; and most importantly wanting all these feeling to go away. I was about to yell at them but decided agents it. It just wouldn't be right. They looked like I did. It wouldn't be fair to them. Plus we had a guest. Even know it was Kirrei, which was over here twenty-four/seven, she was still a guest.

"Can I ask you something?" Kirrei said breaking the silence between every one.

"Yes, Ofcourse Kirrei. What is it?" My father replied.

"I over herd the teacher saying that Momo was getting a transfer. Is that true?" she asked, her face facing the ground as if she was ashamed of something. "will she actually be transferred?" there was another silence. It looked like everyone was trying to find the words to say. The my mother spoke up and answered.

"Yes. But only for her benefit." Kirrei and my self both shot confused glares at her.

"HER OWN BENEFIT? Please explain how having her transferred will help anything." Kirrei was angry. You could see it in her eyes. You could also find sadness. Kirrei and I have been together all our lives. She was the strong one and protected me. We were best friends forever. No one else compared to any other. It was just us, and our parents knew that. We were like sisters. Both of us did every thing together.

"She's been keeping all her attention on work and that's not a good thing. We're sending her away so she can experience new things, live a new life. I know this is hard for you, well actually the both of you to here. Plus she'll be with a friend of both families. We just need the both of you to calm down and help us work this out."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you guys." Kirrei apologized. I looked at her. I could see so many emotions go through her all at once. My mother gave her a warm smile and put out her hand. Kirrei let go of my hand to grab my mothers. It was like a mother daughter moment even knows they weren't related. My dad stuck his out in the same gesture for me. We both sat down in front of them.

"It's ok Hun." My father spoke up again. "We can imagine what you going through. Its all going to be just fine." My dad's lips started to curve at the ends. "Trust us." He said seductively. Kirrei and me both looked at each other.

"O.k. what do you mean by 'trust us'." I finally entered the conversation.

"I was wondering we you were going to talk."

"The feeling in the room is just so intense."

"I know how to fix that."

"How?" Kirrei said.

"Well sense the hard point in telling you is half way over we can relax."

"Half over?"

"Do you ever get the felling that you want to bath in taco's?"

"No, why?" I replied. 'really? How in there right mind would?'

"Because I do."

"Half over?" Kirrei said again.

"Weellllllll. We haven't exactly tell you where she's going yet."

"WHERE!" we both said simultaneously. My parents looked at each other, trying to figure out how was going to tell them.

My mother let out a nervous giggle and my father rubbed the back of his head.

"Well you see…" my mother started then let my father finish.

"You're going to Japan."

Both Kirrei and my eyes opened wide with shock. 'what did they say' I thought to myself. "JA-WHAT NOW." We both looked at each other, then shot glares of shock at my parents.

"Japan. I can't go to Japan. It's like forever away and I wont be able to see Kirrei. How will I live if I can't see my best friend."

"I knew this would happen." my mother pointed out.

"Anyone want pie." dad tryed to change the subject.

"No! No one wants pie. But Japan." i yelled

"Look Hun I know you don't want to go but we already made plans for you to be there tomorrow," My mother kissed me on the cheek. "Now go pack Hun."

"But what about Kirrei?"

"I wanted to talk to her a bit if you don't mind. Now go." I followed her instruction and left for my room. Tears were starting to poor out of my eye's. 'how could this be?' I thought to my self.

(K) POV

With tears about to come out of my eyes, I look up at Mrs. Hinamori.

"Now don't worry." She said giving me a peck on the cheek.

"How can I not worry? My best friend is going to Japan." The tears now flowing down my face. All she did was give me a warm smile and giving me another kiss, this time on my forehead.

"Come here, sit down." She guided my to the kitchen table were Momo's dad was now cutting, what smelt like apple pie. He had four plates out on the counter and put a good amount on each plate. He grabbed two of the and gave it to KeKe and myself.

"Here eat this it will make you feel better." He then moved his hand to the back of my head, pulling me close to him, and giving me a kiss as well.

"The sloppy pie or the sloppy kiss." Both adults laughed at me. He went back to the counter and grabbed the other two plates and left the room.

"So, I know this is going to be hard for you but how would you like to-"

* * *

Gawk! What's going to happen next. I have No idea. Let me know if you want to keep Kirrei as a character. Well everything, well almost every thing will be reveled next time. See yeah.


End file.
